Uprooted
Uprooted is the third episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and 142nd overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode of the same name. In this episode, the Young Six and the Young Ninja respond to a magical summons from the Tree of Harmony, only to learn it has been destroyed, and it is up to them to figure out the best way to memorialize it, as the Young Ninja remember the murals that the monks and they painted. Plot A magical dream summons The episode begins in a collective dream shared by all of the Young Six: Silverstream dreams of becoming the first non-Pegasus member of the Wonderbolts, Ocellus dreams of missing an entire year's worth of classes and having to take a final exam in order to graduate, Yona dreams of plummeting out of the sky, Smolder dreams of having a tea party in a cute dress, Gallus dreams of being trapped in a small space, and Sandbar dreams of having to choose between multiple snacks to eat. The Young Ninja also have their dreams too: Nelson was running as a paperboy, delivering newspapers in Ninjago City, Felix dreams of being fame as the Social Media star, even though he is the Serpentine, Caralisa dreams of writing her decision to choose her own destiny, Kimberly dreams about chasing spiders, Damien dreams of climbing the Torchfire Mountain, which he was afraid of the lava and Zachary dreams of the Oni invasion, which turn out to be an illusion. The Tree of Harmony's transparent projection of Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd that appeared to the Young Six in What Lies Beneath appears before them again, having summoned them into the same dream space. She ominously tells the Young Six that the Tree needs them, and they wake up from their shared dream. The next morning, at the School of Friendship, Twilight and Lloyd race to get everything ready for the new school year, even at the Academy of Spinjitzu, when the Young Six and the Young Ninja arrive, far earlier than Twilight expected them. When they explain that they were summoned by the Tree of Harmony, Twilight, Lloyd and Spike inform them that the Tree—as well as the Elements of Harmony—were destroyed by King Sombra. This comes as devastating news to the twelve, who had felt a special connection to the tree since the year before, and they ask to see its remains for themselves. Honoring the Tree In the cave underneath the Castle of the Two Sisters, the twelve see what remains of the Tree of Harmony and mourn its loss. At Gallus' suggestion, the twelve friends decide to honor the Tree's memory in some way, believing this to be the reason it summoned them. However, Thorax arrives and angrily reprimands Ocellus for leaving the Changeling Kingdom without telling anyone. When Ocellus' friends explain the situation, Thorax allows Ocellus to stay, and Twilight lets the rest of the Young Six, even for the Young Ninja stay as well—as long as they also have permission from their respective kingdoms. Back at their homes, each of the Young Six and the Young Ninja gets permission from their families and kingdom leaders to carry out their mission of helping the Tree of Harmony. By the time they return to the cave, Sandbar—who lives closest—has cleared away the Tree's remains entirely to make room for a small sapling replacement. His friends disapprove with his idea to memorialize the Tree, and they each have a different idea about how the Tree's memory should be honored. When they are unable to reach an agreement, Yona suggests coming up with an idea they all like, but the others refuse. Making an harassment, Caralisa agrees with the Young Ninja to ignore Yona’s words, but Nelson refuses. This in turn make an argument, until Damien stop the two. He tells that even for the First Spinjitzu Master created a seed to allow Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars to grow the Tree of Harmony, they can still rely within their Elemental powers in training, until they had found to unlock their True Potential. Nevertheless, the Young Ninja still carry out with the Young Five, to have certain ideas on honouring the tree. Nelson and Gallus' idea to memorialize the Tree of Harmony is to turn the cave that houses it into a museum that embellishes its origins. Felix and Smolder's idea is to sculpt a giant rock statue of the Tree as a monument to its power. Kimberly and Silverstream's idea is to cover the cave's walls and floor in colorful paint. Finally, Caralisa and Ocellus' idea is to build a meditation garden with a water fountain and wind chimes. When the five ideas conflict with each other, it makes a tremendous mess of the cave. A place where we belong As Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, Sandbar, Silverstream, Nelson, Zachary, Caralisa, Felix and Kimberly all blame each other for the mess and failing to honor the Tree of Harmony properly, Yona and Damien breaks up the arguing and reminds them of what the Tree meant to them. They recall hiding together in the Castle above and later having their friendship tested by the Tree itself. The rest of the Young Six decide to work together, but they are still unsure of how to memorialize the Tree. Damien brings the rest of the Young Ninja to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where he shows the paintings that reminds all the Ninja’s past adventures. When he showed Nelson the Season 9 mural, he remembers the time when he saw Master Lloyd battling against the Overlord. He also shows Caralisa to the Season 5 mural, when she saw that her former Water Ninja had unlocked her True Potential. Kimberly also remembers when she saw the Season 6 mural, when his brother makes his final wish to create things that was undone. So, Damien shares them that with the connection between their Elemental Powers can easily create a memory. The Young Ninja get the paints from the Monks and headed back to the cave. Using the Tree's remains that Sandbar set aside in a wooden cart, Yona comes up with the idea of constructing a treehouse, and the Young Six work together to build it while singing the song The Place Where We Belong. Although the treehouse turns out ugly and small when it is finished, the Young Ninja aid help from the Young Six, by adding a chandelier to the treehouse, which contains the same thing the the Ninja have past adventures. Eventually, the Young Ninja and Young Six are satisfied and proud because of what it represents. All of a sudden, magic envelops the little, shabby treehouse and transforms it into a grand, crystal treehouse in the middle of the Castle of the Two Sisters' courtyard. The spirit of the Tree of Harmony appears before the Young Six and the Young Ninja once again and commends them for keeping its spirit alive with their friendship and selflessness. Twilight and Lloyd arrives, having sensed a burst of magic from the school, and sees the grand treehouse that has appeared. The twelve explain what happened, and the two reason that the Tree and the Elements still remain, especially the Elemental Powers, changing to suit Ninjago and Equestria's needs and needing the Young Six and the Young Ninja's help to do so. With the twelve's mission complete, they, Twilight, Lloyd and Spike decide to check out the interior of the new "Treehouse of Harmony". Cast *Caralisa Todd - Dewyn Dalton *Damien Crystalrock - Cole Howard *Felix Flame - Giles Panton *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Kimberly Walker - Shannon-Chan Kent *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon-Chan Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Thorax - Kyle Rideout *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zachary Nison - Gavin Langelo Jay, Ed and Edna, Fenwick, Selma, Grandpa Gruff, Prince Ruferfhord, Skybeak, Ocean Flow, Terramar, Ember, Garby, Cyrus Borg, Yang and Roise appears in this episode, but no lines. Song *The Place Where We Belong Transcript *Uprooted (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower **Underground Ninjago City ***Skales’s residence **Sea of Sand ***Ed and Edna’s Scrap N Junk **Academy of Spinjitzu (mentioned) **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***School of Friendship **Griffinstone **Yakyakistan **Dragon Lands **Changeling Kingdom **Mount Aris **Castle of the Two Sisters ***Treehouse of Harmony *Cloud Kingdom Trivia *It is the second episode to have the direct continuation from the season premiere. The first is "The Jade Princess" from Season 8. *Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya don't appear in this episode at all. **Despite Cole not appearing in this episode, he still narrates the episode title. *Jay makes a cameo in this episode, when he lets his parents sign Kimberly's permission slip. *This is the first episode to have Celestia and Luna absent since "The Break Up, Break Down". *This episode shares some similarities with "Stiix Sweet Stiix", another episode. **The Young Six mourns the lost of the Tree of Harmony after it got destroyed by King Sombra in the previous episode, which is similar to how the Mane Five mourn the loss of the Golden Oak Library after it got destroyed by Tirek in "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2". **The Young Ninja did chores like the Ninja did, as they are painting the treehouse, while the Ninja are building the bridge. **The first song for the Young Six as a group, "The Place Where We Belong", it follows a similar structure as "Make This Castle a Home," with the melody handing off between the group, and coming together as a chorus throughout. ***While still having differences, the instrumentation and overall style of the song also shares a similar vibe to that of the season 5 song. *Ocellus turns into a dragon again in this episode, since "The Mask of Deception - Part I". *This episode marks the first full Young Six song, without the Young Ninja singing it. *It is stated that the Tree of Harmony can change after the destruction, as the magic from the tree can grow up into a large treehouse, as a new base for the Young Six and the Young Ninja. *The Place Where We Belong is heard again in "The Belly of the Beast", this time being sung by the Ninja and the Mane Six. *The lyric in The Place Where We Belong, "lost but now it's found", is similar to the "Amazing Grace" lyric "I once was lost, but now I'm found". *This is the first time Starlight Glimmer has been absent since "Dread on Arrival". Errors *When Smolder is mopping paint off the ground, her mop handle vanishes for a few frames. Gallery Uprooted_Title_Card.png|Title card